


OH NO THEY DID NOT

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: No one disrespects the skating family [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anger, Crack, Established Relationship, Fist Fight, M/M, Podium Family, Press and Tabloids, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: A tabloid suggests Victor is cheating on Yuuri.Yuuri gets angry...with the press.





	OH NO THEY DID NOT

**Author's Note:**

> somone on my tumblr suggested the idea of a tabloid suggesting Victor cheating and Victor reacting like this, I thought it was more likely Yuuri would be the one to be outraged on Victor's behalf. Hence this fic.

“OH THEY DID NOT!”

Victor looked over at Yuuri’s yell pausing his conversation with Yakov.

“Yuuri?” he asked cautiously as his fiancé, face red with rage came storming over to them. He’d finished practice and changed out his skates and now shoved his phone in Victor’s face.

“WHERE IS THE HEADQUARTERS OF THIS TABLOID?” Yuuri demanded.

Victor blinked and pulled back to take in the name of the site.  He knew this one.

“I think it’s New York why?” he asked.

“WE ARE GOING TO NEW YORK! VITYA BOOK TWO TICKETS-“

“THREE!” Yurio shouted hastily pulling off his skates.

“THREE!” Yuuri amended.

“You can’t go to New York!” Yakov said but withered under the intense glare Yuuri levelled at him. Victor, who had had time to see the headline under the tabloid’s name sucked in a breath.

“Yeah no we’re going to New York.”

 

Several phonecalls a trip to home 13 hours on planes with one layover in Moscow later and Victor, Yurio and Yuuri were met in New York by Phichit, Chris and Leo.

“Why Leo?” Yurio asked only to have his eyes widen as Leo passed Yuuri a baseball bat.

“Yuuri no!” Chris said in alarm.

“Yuuri YES.” Yuuri’s tone left no room for arguments. The long wait to get to the offices of the tabloid had not helped his temper at all and he was still practically vibrating in rage.

Phichit had got them a way actually in the building without harassing the poor man who worked reception by saying he was going to give exclusive dirt on Yuuri and Victor.

So they got past the poor man who really didn’t deserve this without endangering his job helped by the fact he didn’t know who Phichit’s entourage were.

The moment they were past security and the like (which were charmed by mix of Victor and Phichit) Yuuri pushed his way to the front and twirling the bat like he was Harley Quinn he kicked the Chief Editor’s door in.

“HOW FUCKING DARE YOU EVEN IMPLY VICTOR WOULD EVER BE UNFAITHFUL!” Yuuri yelled.  The editor looked at the incandescent rage of Katsuki Yuuri in understandable terror.

“Y-Yuuri Katsuki…we well there seemed to be good evidence…” the idiot was actually trying to defend himself. The bat crashed down on his desk making him jump.

“THERE IS NO EVIDENCE BECAUSE THAT IS NOT THE KIND OF MAN MY FIANCE IS YOU COCKSUCKING HALFWIT” Yuuri yelled.

“You fucking tell him Yuuri!” Yurio cheered. He hoped the reporters would try to come and help their editor. He really wanted to punch a tabloid journalist.

The editor seemed to notice the others for the first time.

“Chris Giacometti…Phichit Chulanont…” he paled further “Victor Nikiforov…” he whispered.

Victor smiled in a predatory way.

“Kick his ass honey” he crooned causing the editor to shrink further from them.

“I’m sorry I’ll post a retraction”

“You bet your sorry ass you will” Yuuri growled grabbing the editor by the shirt to snarl in his face “My fiancé is a gentleman and who would never cheat on me you pathetic waste of a person.” He let go of the man and straightened up in disgust.

The editor apparently decided he’d rather not live.

“Well he did used to be a slut.”

Yuuri dropped the bat, climbed over the desk and started swinging.

Reporters and sub editors and security did try to intervene, Yurio got his wish and Phichit in the madness got access to the editor’s computer and the group of 6 professional athletes were mused but unharmed whereas the rent-a-cops and the rest where a little worse for wear (no broken bones though, just cut lips and black eyes)

“YOU’RE ALL THUGS! I’M GOING TO PRESS CHARGES!” the idiot yelled pressing a cloth to his cut lip.

“Nah you won’t” Phichit said cheerfully.

“Why do you think that?” the man asked glaring only to pale again when the Thai skater held up a usb stick.

“Because I have information about those very illegal ways you got that actresses nudes. Did you know hacking people was illegal? Bribery of the police is also illegal by the way. Oh wow you did that too”

“What do you want?” he asked.

“A full retraction an apology is a good start…we’ll see if I think of anything else later” Phichit replied as they filed out.

As they made their way out of the building Victor pressed a business card into the receptionist’s hand.

“Honey call that number and said I sent you. They’ll help you get a job at a place with morals” he said not unkindly. He didn’t think the receptionist wanted to stay there and by the look of relief on the man’s face he wasn’t wrong.

He caught up with Yuuri and wrapped his arm around his fiancé’s shoulder.

“Feel better my fierce piglet?” he asked.

“Yup!” Yuuri said happily, “No one disrespects my Vitya and gets away with it.”

“I love you so much.”

“Ugh stop being gross. Let’s get some pizza” Yurio complained causing the rest of them to laugh.

  
Word got around the journalist world after that. Victor Nikiforov was considered off limits for rumours but to be on the safe side anyone who was seen as close to Yuuri or Phichit were also considered off limits.

Anything rumoured was considered very risky.

It’s said tabloids editors still scream when they hear Phichit’s name.


End file.
